


Perfect Birthday

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't want to ruin McCoy's birthday, so he attempts to hide the fact that he's running a fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the beautiful fanart for this fic [here](http://i108.photobucket.com/albums/n37/kilala10/RequestKirkMcCoyBath.jpg) by kilala10!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.

Leonard had to admit that he was completely surprised when he went into the Officers' Mess and was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" and confetti flung in his direction. 

Jim was grinning like a loon, so he couldn't help but get into the spirit of it. But after cake had been served, and they had moved onto gifts, Jim abruptly excused himself, saying he had "Captain-y things to do, Bones," and then more quietly, "I'll make it up to you. Promise." 

Leonard got through the rest of the presents as quickly and gracefully as possible before cornering Spock and demanding what Jim was up to. 

"The Captain has no pressing concerns that I am aware of, Doctor. However, I did notice earlier that his body temperature seemed elevated."

"Damn it," Leonard grumbled. 

~~~

Jim gripped the door frame of the bathroom, trying to stay upright. _Just a few more steps. Then bed._

He raised his head as the computer informed him that the lock on his quarters had been overridden. Jim winced, knowing what was coming. 

Bones stomped into the room, medkit in hand. "You reckless moron."

"Bones, I'm fine. You should go back to the party --"

"Like hell I will!" He was already scanning him. "Jim, you're burning up. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Didn't want to ruin your birthday."

Bones glared at him. "You're an idiot. Get back in there. We need to get your temperature down."

Jim was embarrassed as Bones had to catch him when he tried to take a step. He started scolding him again as he sat Jim on the toilet and ran the bath.

He cradled his aching head in his hands. "Diagnosis?" 

"It's the virus that ran through engineering. Just a twenty-four hour thing. You'll be fine. We just need to get that fever down before you try to sleep." 

"Bones, I can just --"

"Who's the damn doctor here?" 

"But ... it's your birthday ..." Jim protested lamely. 

And then Bones was kneeling in front of him, tipping his chin up until their eyes met. "Jim, I don't want you to hide things from me. Not even on my birthday. When you're sick or hurt, I want to fix it, darlin'. That's what makes me feel better." 

Jim managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Bones." 

~~~

Jim had gotten a little delirious after that. Leonard had simply taken off both his shirts after setting Jim in the tub and held him close while he splashed tepid water on his shoulders and neck.

"Bones," Jim moaned into his neck.

"Shh, darlin'. I got ya. You're all right." 

Jim had been hallucinating some kind of minor crisis that required his attention; Leonard just kept hushing him and assuring him that Spock had everything under control. 

When he finally went quiet and his temperature had dropped a few degrees, Leonard helped him out of the bath and toweled Jim dry. He administered a hypospray to combat the fever and help him sleep. Then he took Jim to bed and curled up beside him.

Jim shamelessly cuddled up against his chest, which made Leonard smile. He kissed Jim's damp hair. "Go to sleep, Jimmy." 

"Have a present for you."

"It can wait."

"But I want to." He pulled back up, focusing on Leonard's eyes. The delirium had passed. "Bones, I love you." 

Leonard's breath caught for a second before he pulled Jim close again. "Love you, too, kid. Now go to sleep." 

Jim nodded and drifted off quickly. 

Leonard lay awake for a bit, turning over the words in his mind before closing his eyes with a smile. "Best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hot 'n Cold challenge on the LJ jim_and_bones comm.


End file.
